


He Rescues Him Right Back

by lilssun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilssun/pseuds/lilssun
Summary: Harry was excited during the lead up to his eighth year at Hogwarts. He was finally going to get his first peaceful year at Hogwarts. Well, that was until he started noticing things. Mostly, Malfoy.





	He Rescues Him Right Back

Harry was excited during the lead up to his eighth year at Hogwarts. Not because he was itching to get back to all his school work, but because he was excited for his first peaceful year at Hogwarts. 

Now, a few weeks into school, Harry finds himself noticing more things than before. He realizes that he was unobservant during his past years because he was always wrapped up in his own stuff. He remembers when he lived with the Dursely’s, all he did was watch and observe. He remembers the exact way he was able to stay invisible, but see everyone else.

However, now that the war is over, Harry is free to go back to noticing all kinds of things. Like the way, Dean and Seamus sit so close, and once in a while one of the boys will look at the other and smile lightly as if the presence of the other is a gift. Or the way Ron and Hermione will relax instantly when the other one enters the room. He even noticed during one of the more notably heated Quidditch arguments at their group's table, when Ginny was practically pounded her fist into their meal, Luna quietly slipped her hand onto Ginny’s, and all of Ginny’s tension immediately released.

Now, Harry is feeling more connected with his friends and everyone else at Hogwarts. He likes being observant, instead of being the center of attention all the time. 

Enter Malfoy. 

It was already a habit, watching Malfoy, just to make sure he was not up to anything. But he was not the only one watching when Malfoy first entered the Great Hall on the first day.

He remembers Malfoy looking so grey. He lacked his usual tall Malfoy pointless because his shoulders were slumped over. His eyes, despite being grey lacked their overall brightness, and he even left his hair to wildly dip down his forehead leaving it without any hair gel; Harry liked it that way.

Harry notices explicitly that Malfoy always seems alone. Blaise and Pansy sat with him every day at mealtime, but their incessant chatter seemed to fly right over his head. He just stared off into space, or completely ignored them altogether.

Even though it had been weeks since Malfoy’s Great Hall entrance, Harry is still watching Malfoy. Today, Malfoy is reading The Tales of the Beedle the Bard, and after every page turn he stops and takes a long sip of tea. Once Malfoy finishes his tea, he places a bookmark in his book and begins to exit the Great Hall; leaving Pansy and Blaise in a heated argument. But this time, three Ravenclaw boys are trailing behind him. 

Harry jumps up, watching the boys follow a few feet behind Malfoy.

“You okay mate?” Ron tugs lightly at Harry’s jumper.

“Yeah…yeah,” Harry says, shrugging Ron’s hand off his arm. 

Harry walks quickly across the Great Hall and just as quickly rounds the door looking back and forth to see if the boys were near the door, they were not. He continues to walk until he hears soft sounds of laughter erupting from a corner. 

Malfoy was lying on the floor in a curled up with his hands held over his face. The three Ravenclaw boys were aggressively kicking Malfoy in the chest and face. 

Harry coughs loudly to get the boys attention and raises his wand. All the boys whip around and the same horrified look appears on all of their faces, they run. Harry lets them go; his immediate attention has gone to the battered boy on the floor. 

“Malfoy?” Harry pokes his shoulder, “Can you move?” 

Malfoy moves his hands towards the floor revealing his face in his effort to move. His nose was bleeding and his blonde hair now partly stained red from a hidden cut on his head. 

“Ok,” Harry states. “I’m going to pick you up now, please don’t kill me.” Because despite Malfoy just being beaten half to death Harry won’t underestimate him.

Harry reaches one arm under both of Malfoy’s knees, and the other one around his Malfoy’s back. As Harry begins to stand, Malfoy’s right arm slowly runs around the back of Harry’s neck and grips tightly.

“My hero” Malfoy mumbles sarcastically into Harry's shoulder. He tries to wiggle into Harry’s arms but groans out in pain.

Harry laughs, “At least we know you haven’t gotten any brain damage. What would I do without that good Malfoy sarcasm?” Harry looks down and flashes a smile at Malfoy, who is already out cold in Harry’s arms.

________________________________________ 

A bed this uncomfortable should be illegal. Draco woke up in this hellhole of an infirmary four days ago, and no matter how many times he asks Madam Pomfrey for some better bloody blankets, she never brings them. Most of the time she will scoff at him, scoff! The audacity of the woman! Pomfrey is also infamous for keeping students for longer than needed, so Draco assumes he got another three days of no sleep. But that’s not even the worst part of this whole ordeal, it is that every day so far, at breakfast and dinner, fucking Potter shows up. 

Potter will quietly take a seat next to the bed, smile awkwardly, and place a cup of tea next to Draco’s bedside. Then without saying a word, Harry will eat his lunch and read. After he finishes, he smiles at Draco and leaves. 

Today, Draco was not having it, he now had asked Madam Pomfrey thirty-six times for new bedding (he was counting) to no avail, and he was too fucking tired to deal with Potters games. So, when Potter shows up at his bedside looking down at the cup of tea like it’s the most exciting thing in the world, Draco decides to speak. 

“Are you trying to poison me, Potter?” Draco challenges, causing Potter's head to whip up from its position quickly. He is now staring Draco directly in the eye and pulling a face that makes it seem like Draco speaking to him parallel to winning a million galleons. 

“So you finally decide to talk to me.” Harry declares smugly, as he saunters over to his chair.

“That doesn’t answer the question Potter,” Draco smirks. “I think that you’re slipping some Moonseed or Weedosoros in this tea Potter,” Draco states, smiling to himself as if he solved some big mystery.

“You can’t be serious” Potter says, but when Draco doesn’t respond Potter huffs. “Why the hell would I poison you, if four days ago I help you while you lied on the floor curled up getting your arse kicked.” 

“I was not curled up Potter, I was in the fetal position which saves many lives in situations like that,” Draco huffs. This statement for some reason was amusing to Potter, who began to chuckle violently. Instead of being insulted, Potter’s laugh caused a warm, familiar tingle to spread in Draco’s chest. No Draco, nothing about Potters laugh is not cute or adorable, no its…ugly and….he sounds like a dying troll. In times like these, when Potter seemed to good to be true, Draco needed to reason with himself. 

“You know,” Harry says ripping Draco out of his daze. “I haven’t seen you drink the tea that I graciously bring you.”

Draco huffs, “I thought you were poisoning me, and even if your tea is not seeping with poison it probably tastes like it is anyway.” 

This makes Potter smile, “I guess you’ll have to trust me.” Potter then nudges his tea towards Draco, the smile never faltering. That goddamn Chosen One smile, that sends thousands of teenage girls to their knees; and Draco. 

Draco takes the cup slowly and takes a sip eyes immediately widening. “Potter I’m going, being honest with you.”

Potter visibly leans forward and smirks; Draco can feel Harry’s breathe against his cheek. Draco was going to say something about the tea being horrendous, but suddenly that all goes away. 

“Its honestly creepy you know how I take my tea,” and Potter laughs and that’s all Draco wants to hear over and over again.

________________________________________ 

For the next two days, Potter comes for breakfast and dinner, and Draco is actually enjoying himself. It had been so long since he last felt this happy, and it was almost if everything that happened between them just hadn’t.

After dinner, Potter insisted he stay late to keep Draco company meaning that Potter was usually leaving the infirmary around 2:00 am. So, Draco would nap during lunch, but today his lunchtime nap was cut short by a sharp poke in his side.

“Is he dead?” the poker questioned.

“Nah, he sleeps like it though,” another voice echoed.

“You wish I was dead Blaise.” Draco sits up rubbing his eyes, and when he opens them, both Pansy and Blaise are staring him down violently. “Then I would not be able to murder you for waking me up.” 

“Always a charmer.” Blaise pokes him on the nose

“It’s so nice of you two to visit me It is only what? My fifth fucking day in here.” 

“Damn honey what crawled up your ass this morning?” Pansy lifts up her hand and observes her polished nails as she talks. 

“Probably Potter,” Blaise remarks, causing Pansy to snicker.

Draco feels his face go hot, but he cannot tell if it's a blush or fury. “Excuse me? What are you insinuating?”

“Babe, Potter has been missing a lot of meals recently.” Draco can feel his face get hotter as Pansy continues. “ We came to visit last night and Potter was in here, and you both seemed to be enjoying each others company.” Pansy is saying all this very seriously, and it's making Draco nervous, it's very unlike her to be serious about anything.

“Draco he doesn’t like you.” Blaise is looking at the ground; his eyes are full of pity Draco hates it.

Pansy throws Blaise a searing glare, “We are just worried about you. We don’t want you to fall back into old habits.” 

Draco wants to tell them how great it been with Potter these past days, how Potter brings him snacks, and books, and knows precisely how Draco takes his tea; but he knows they are right. He knows Potter is just a Hero, and Draco desperately wants to hate him for it, but he can’t. He can remember the exact moment he knew, (when knew he was in love with Potter that is.) It was not anything particular, they were in potions at the beginning of fourth year. Back then Draco truly believed that this silly crush on Potter was a phase, just a stupid wank fantasy that his teen boy brain conjured up. Then Weasley leaned in and whispered something to Potter, and Potter laughed. That laugh where your whole body moves and you almost can't breathe after. Draco thinks it left him more breathless than Potter. And then he knew, he looks at Potter smiling at laughing and decided he wanted to make Potter laugh and smile just like that. 

“I know he doesn’t like me; I’m not as stupid as you both may believe.” Draco tries to laugh to lighten the mood, but Pansy and Blaise are frowning. “The pair of you are spending to much time together; your frowns are the same.” Pansy and Blaise laugh lightly. 

Then, Pansy changes the subject to some fifth year’s horrific outfit at Hogsmeade and tries to make Blaise draw it for me, “It’s the only way he can fully experience the horror.” she screeched.

When they leave Draco sits up and stares at the wall across from him, letting no thoughts of Potter comfort him into sleep. 

________________________________________ 

Meals with Malfoy was rapidly becoming Harry’s favorite activity. They would argue with each other over tea, but it was not the arguing they used to do. The old arguments would always end in a brutal fight, but these were light-hearted and never failed to finish with both boys laughing. 

Since all Harry’s friends had coupled up this year, he’s kinda been feeling like the 9th wheel. So, he was pretty excited about having a friend who was also single. 

Harry was itching to get down to the infirmary. Potions was his last class of the day, and he has never been more ready to leave a class. His leg was shaking under the table the whole potions class, and it got so bad that their cauldron tipped and almost fell onto Ron’s lap. 

“Blimey mate! what the fuck are you so excited about?” Ron questioned, but Harry was already out the door.

“Sorry mate, I think I got some of that potion on me I should probably get down to the infirmary.” Harry’s scream echoed down the hallway. 

Hallway to the infirmary Harry realized he had no food to bring Malfoy. It was their last lunch in the infirmary, so he needed to bring something. He sprinted the opposite way to the kitchens and grabbed a bowl full of lemon drops.

When Harry finally made it to the infirmary he panted, giving himself a moment to breathe before he passed out from all that running. 

The curtains around Malfoy’s bed are closed, and there is a slight rustling sound coming from inside. Harry slowly places a bowl down on the bed side table. He pulled his wand from his robes. Who would come to attack Malfoy, while he was still in the infirmary?

He reaches for the curtains, and whips them back, only to reveal Malfoy standing to slip a shirt over his head, and he's not wearing underpan-

“POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK,” Malfoy screeches interrupting all of Harry’s thoughts.

“Shit I…um…sorry.” He snaps the curtains shut, and puts its hands on his face; it is unusually hot. 

He pulls the curtains closed again, and let his face color to the sounds of Malfoy rustling to put his clothes on. 

“You know Potter; it is polite to knock even if the door is curtains.” Malfoy tries to sound sly, but it comes out embarrassed and shaky. Malfoy sits back and pulls back the curtains to reveal himself in a nightgown. 

Why the fuck is Malfoy wearing a nightgown? “um…I…what is all that?” Harry gestures, waving one hand up and down at Malfoy.

Malfoy looks down at himself, “What?” He began giving Harry a look that insinuated he was acting ridiculous.

“That,” Harry says, hearing his voice go up an octave. He clears his throat, “What you’re wearing Malfoy?” He tries to make his voice sound deeper, but he just seems breathless. 

“This is authentic wizard sleepwear Potter.” Harry stifles a giggle, making Malfoy scowl. “It is just like robes, but softer,” Malfoy rubs his legs against the fabric causing the edge to scoot up higher on his thighs. 

Pants, He almost forgot Malfoy is not wearing any pants. Harry feels his cock jump in his trousers. “I…I brought you this,” Harry quickly grabs a bowl of lemon drops from the nightstand and shoves it in Malfoy’s direction hoping this will change this subject. “I know it’s your favorite and all, and it's your last night here.” 

Malfoy reaches out to take it, and Harry can tell he is shaking a bit. “Thank you, Potter,” Malfoy his silent for a second, he seems to be contemplating something. “I guess this is the last time we, you know….,” Malfoy pops a lemon drop in his mouth. 

“We what?” Harry questions. 

“The last time we talk like this I guess.” Malfoy seems nervous; Harry feels his stomach coil.

“What do you mean?” Harry says, which for some reason makes Malfoy angry. 

“You know why your arse,” Malfoy turns away from Harry on the bed. 

“Um...I don’t understand, did I do something?” 

Harry takes a step closer to the bed but jumps back when Malfoy groans angrily. “Are you that stupid Potter?” 

Harry doesn’t know what to say; he just stands there listening to Malfoy breathe heavily. “I guess you are right; this is probably the last time we talk like this” Malfoy sucks in a breath. But Potter continues, “Because this has been all small talk, we are proper friends now Malfoy; I’m gonna talk your ear off.” Harry grins widely and lays a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, who visibly flinches. 

“You’re just saying that Potty,” Malfoy huffs. 

Malfoy’s looks uncomfortable, he’s moving his arms like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Harry feels the urge to hug him, so he does. Harry gets on the bed and sits on the bed beside Draco and lays his arm over the blond boy's shoulder, “I’m not joking, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

Then Draco lifts his head and smiles, the most genuine smile Harry has seen on the boy in a while, and it makes Harry want to make Malfoy smile like that every day. 

________________________________________ 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the far back isles of the library searching for some obscure history book that Hermione needed for “personal” research. Harry really was not sure how she had time for personal research or why anyone would do research for fun. 

“So hey guys, I have a question.” Harry leaned over the barricade of books Hermione had dug herself into. 

“Yes, Harry?” Hermione’s bushy ponytail popped out of the top of the books. 

Harry laughed awkwardly, “Well is our gathering at Hogsmead tonight exclusive, or can I invite someone?” 

Ron made a sound similar to a bark, “Mate just invite Malfoy we don’t give a bloody fuck.” 

“What!I…um…thanks…..I’ll….damn” Harry fumbled, unsure what to say next. 

“Calm down, blimey” Ron’s head appeared through an open spot in the shelves. “You spend almost every bloody meal with him. We all are ready to know what he’s saying…or doing that's so fascinating.” 

Hermione snorts loudly out that, though Harry is confused. “What do you mean? We’re regular mates, we just chat and eat I guess.” 

Hermione and Ron look at each other, knowingly amused, “Ok sure whatever Harry,” Ron laughs “Invite whoever you want.”  
________________________________________ 

“Blaise, I'm gonna have to be honest with you,” Draco smirks “you suck arse at chess.” 

“Fuck off.” Blaise hops off the couch and dramatically drapes himself into Pansy’s lap. “I’m done playing this is boring.” 

“You two are getting a bit comfortable with each other; people might think you are dating.” Draco winks.

Pansy barks out a laugh, “Oh Drakey, you know I’m a tit girl myself, and unfortunately, our dear Blaise has none.” She slaps Blaise’s peck hard enough for him to flinch. 

“And I am also a tit girl too, and unfortunately Pansy has none as well” Blaise places his hand on Pansy’s boob and squeezes hard enough that she squeals. 

“You are a right bitch Zanbini.” Pansy flips Blaise’s entire body off her lap, and he hits the floor hard. All of them are laughing now, and it’s nice to be genuinely happy. Just last year none of them would have thought they would laugh like this again. 

Draco turned, prepared to ask Crabbe or Goyle if they would play chess with him, but no one was there. The two chairs they always sat in were completely empty. He looked back, and Pansy and Blaise were looking at him sadly.

“We miss them too sweetie,” Pansy leans in and hugs Draco, and Blaise follows soon after. They haven't really talked about Crabbe’s death, or Goyle killing himself after the trials. It’s an unspoken sort of sadness that sits in the place that Goyle and Crabbe used too. 

They sit back, and Pansy flips the chessboard causing all of the pieces to fly every which way. “Well, I think its time for me to beat your arse at some chess.” 

Draco smiles, “Babe, I hate to break this to you, but your shit at chess.” 

Pansy fakes a gasp, “How dare you tarnish my superior chess title, I now must destroy you. Blaise, come tell me where to put the pieces!” Blaise groans, and comes to Pansy’s side to assist her.

Suddenly, a random first year approaches with a tiny piece of parchment in her hand. “Mr. Malfoy-“

“Don’t call me Mr. Malfoy,” Draco huffs.

“Mr. Draco,” Draco rolls his eyes, but the little Slytherin continues, “Harry Potter is sitting outside of our dormitory, and wanted me to give you this note.” Pansy and Blaise rear their heads, sending Draco two smirks. Draco ignores them and attempts to read Potter’s atrocious handwriting.

Malfoy Draco 

I was hoping wondering, if you would want to come to Hogsmeade with my friends and me. Pansy and Blaise are also invited if you want. I am anxiously waiting outside your common room for your reply. 

Potty 

Draco looks up to find Pansy and Blaise leaning over his shoulders reading the note along with him. “You better fucking say yes,” Blaise claps him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Pansy agrees “We need to be on all the Gryffindors good sides right now,” Draco frowns at Pansy and she throws her hands up in defense “And we want you to have a cute Savior boyfriend.”

Draco ignores her and re-reads the note to himself again in his head. It is quite impossible to be friends with Potter without falling for him. 

Pansy squeals interrupting his thoughts, “Well, go tell him yes!” 

Blaise and Pansy begin to push him towards the door, “Fuck, what do I say to him?” Draco begins to panic, already playing out every horrible scenario in his head. This is a prank, it must be, and when he gets out there Potter will laugh in his face and-

To hands grab his face, grounding him from his thoughts. “Honey, you look like your about to pop a blood vessel, and that would not be cute.” Pansy smiles, squeezing his cheeks once more. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be fine.” Draco nods and pushes the door open. 

________________________________________ 

Harry thinks he might vomit from all this waiting. 

He honestly does not know why he is this nervous, there is nothing to be nervous about. If Draco says no it will be no big deal, he’s probably just busy. But what if he came outside and laughed in Harry’s face? Or what if he said yes? What if he actually agrees to hang out with Harry outside of the Hospital Wing? 

Giving up thinking, Harry leaned against the wall and slid himself unceremoniously down onto the floor. Draco fucking Malfoy, finding new ways to drive you mad with each passing day. He slowly rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the stress (he sees Mione doing it after she tries to explain something school related to Ron). Why was Draco causing Harry so much stress? It had to be something Harry wasn’t seeing because before now he had never felt this urge to make Draco laugh or smile all the time. He didn’t know why he spent most of his lessons day dreaming about Draco’s slender fingers, and softly curved palms that Harry wanted to trace with his own fingers. And he couldn’t stop thinking about that one sliver of Draco’s thigh he saw in the infirmary, so smooth practically hairless and-

Suddenly, the common room door flings open, hitting Harry straight in the head. “Fuck!” Harry rubs his forehead with his palm.

Draco’s head pops around the door, and he looks horrified “Shit, Potter sorry. I didn’t mean to try and give you even more brain damage than you probably already have.” Draco slaps his hand over his mouth like he didn’t mean to say that last part.

Harry begins laughing, a genuine snotty laugh. He looks up between giggles and spots a pink tint spreading from the top of Draco’s ears to his cheeks. 

“Get up you imbecile.” Draco laughs awkwardly extending his hand to Harry. Harry grips Draco’s hand and squeezes it causing Draco to squeak and yank Harry up quickly.

“So um,” Harry laughs awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “Did you read the note? I know its kinda cheesy and shit but I was kinda nervous-“

“Harry,” Draco giggles. Harry didn't know it was possible for a giggle could sound hot.

“Yeah?” 

“You’re rambling.”

“Oh,” Harry shuffles his feet, “Sorry”

Draco is silent for a minute, “My answer is yes. I’ll go to Hogsmeade.”

Harry is smiling really hard he can feel it, “Yeah! ok. Thats great!…very great.” Harry reaches out and grabs the back of Draco’s neck; yanking him into a very stiff hug. Its normal for mates to hugs. Though, this does not feel anything like when Harry and Ron hug. He wants to move his hand from Malfoy’s neck, he wants to run his hands down the others boy’s sides, he wants to smell Malfoy’s stupidly soft looking hair, and he wants to kiss him.

Fuck. He wants to kiss Draco. Malfoy. Draco.

Shit. He wants to so bad, and now that the thought finally got through his thick skull it’s just sitting there waiting to be acted upon. Harry needs to do something now, test the waters, dipping his toe in, although every time he ‘dips his toe in’ it ends up being more of a cannon ball into an empty swimming pool. 

Harry takes a moment and then runs his hand down Draco’s back. Just as his fingertips reach Draco’s hips the other boy's yanks away.

But that leaves them standing nose to nose. Fuck. They are both looking at each other, faces both bright pink. Draco looks like he's trying to say something, but his mouth opens and closes letting no sound out. Harry tilts his head a bit and his nose brushes Draco’s, and Draco gasps. When did Draco get so tall? Harry reaches up and brushes a bit of Draco’s fridge to the side.

Unexpectedly, Draco grabs both of Harry’s shoulders tight. He doesn't push Harry away or pulls him closer, just holds him there. Harry doesn't dare to move, even though Draco’s grip his starting to hurt his shoulders a bit. Draco is holding Harry just far enough to keep him from doing anything stupid, and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut; maybe to keep him from also doing something stupid. 

Then Draco leans in and kisses him. And wow. There was no warning or dramatic pretense Draco just did it. Draco’s eyes were still wound shut when he went in for the kiss, so his mouth landed a bit off from Harry’s mouth; but at this point, neither boy uses their new found enthusiasm for kissing to fix it, they just go. 

Harry hadn't really had time to spare many thoughts about kissing before now, but he's pretty positive it shouldn't feel this good. Draco must have done this a lot to get this good, but the thought of that makes Harry pissed so he pushes that away for now. At the moment the only thought that he can hold onto is Draco’s kiss, and hows its sending white hot pulses through every limb. Feelings are coursing through his veins that only now are coming together and making sense. He could feel Draco’s kiss in his bones, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and he can feel Draco’s chin tilting up to meet his. This kiss can’t be described as wet or chaste, it is earth-shattering.

Harry’s hands that have been resting at his sides move up Draco’s ribs to finally rest upon his neck in an attempt to yank him closer. But as soon as his hands land Draco rips away and smacks Harry right across the face. 

“HOW DARE YOU, POTTER,” He screeches. But Draco’s face is flushed, and Harry can’t stop smiling. 

Harry reaches up to touch his cheek where Draco smacked it, “Good hit Malfoy.” Then Harry takes three large strides forward and kisses Draco’s cheek. “See ya tonight.” Harry is still smiling when he walks away. 

Even Malfoy’s outburst couldn’t confuse him now, they kissed, and Harry is determined to make it happen again. 

_______________________________________

 

Draco has been hyperventilating into the common room couch cushion for fifteen minutes. WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST DO. It was a mistake, a huge, colossal, enormous mistake. If he explained that to Potter maybe he would understand. Draco could send him a cordial letter explaining the reasoning behind the….mouth….activities. Fuck. But Potter did kiss his cheek and was smiling a whole lot. Though Potter smiles at fucking everything that means nothing. And what if the smile meant “Oh I got you now, this whole friend thing was a prank and I’m going to tell the whole school you’re a poof.” 

“Draco you need to get up.” Blaise is poking him on the shoulder as if that will heal Draco’s eternal embarrassment. 

“Come on Drakey, tell us what happened out there.” Pansy joins in on the shoulder poking. 

“I hate when you call me that,” Draco says, voice muffled by the pillow he smashed his face in. 

“Well, there is the Drakey we know and love.” Pansy grips both Draco’s arms and attempts to pull him up, but when she lets go he plants his face back into the pillow. “Goddamit Draco, it probably was not that bad you’re just a fucking drama queen.” Pansy huffed and continued to attempt and pull Draco up again. 

“I hissed haem,” Draco’s muffled statement got lost in the pillow.

“You what sweetie,” Blaise and Pansy lean in simultaneously trying to decode his muffled statements. 

Draco burst forward, “I kissed him okay! I fucking kissed Potter, and then to top it off I smacked him in the face and blamed him for it.” Pansy and Blaise stare at him, mouths hanging open, completely and utterly silent. 

“Well,” Draco huffs “Aren’t you gonna give me some shitty advice attached to an even shittier lesson.” 

Blaise and Pansy look at each other, then back at Draco, then look at each other and shrug. “We got nothing for this one,” Blaise plops beside Draco on the couch. “But we can hug you a lot and get you drunk as fuck.” 

Pansy plops down on the other side of Draco, “Its what we do best.” 

Draco lays his head on Pansy’s shoulder, “You two are the best.” 

________________________________________ 

8:30 pm  
Harry got to Hogsmeade really early that night. He didn't want Draco to get there before him, and feel uncomfortable. 

9:45 pm  
Draco’s probably just trying to make a dramatic entrance, He’s really good at those.

10:20pm  
Maybe Harry forgot to tell him the time, he forgets stuff like that all the time… Draco will show.

11:30 pm  
Ron taps Harry on the shoulder, “We are heading out, you coming?” 

“No, I’m gonna wait a little longer.” 

Ron frowns, “Sure mate.”

12:00pm  
“The place is clearing out lad, you got to go,” Madam Rosmerta said apologetically.

Harry stood, “yeah sorry, I’m leaving.” 

Harry steps outside and the cold winter hair hits him right in the face. Why did Draco stand him up? Harry was so mad the snow probably melted at his feet as he stormed all the way up to the Slytherin common room. 

Harry pounded his fist against the door. No one was answering and he was quickly losing his patience, so without thinking, Harry took out his wand and blew open the door. 

The common room was completely empty, except for Draco gripping a bottle of Fire Whiskey on the couch nursing the last few drops out of it. 

“Draco?” All of Harry’s anger turned into genuine confusion. Draco his head up and waves at Harry, “Draco, are you drunk?”

“Harry!” Draco attempt to sit up on the couch but just rolls onto the floor in front of it. 

Harry snorts, “You’re a bloody git Malfoy.” Even drunk the git is cute as hell. He walks over to Draco and extends his hand, helping Draco up to his feet. Draco sloshes forward and is leaning on Harry with his head in the other boy's shoulder. 

“You smell really good.” Draco burrows his head deeper into Harry’s shoulder.

This felt nice, really really nice. Harry tilted forward, only for a second giving in to how warm Draco’s body was… but Draco obviously didn’t feel the same way. Draco was so embarrassed about the kiss that he ditched Harry and got sloshed. 

“Okay let me get you to bed Draco.” Harry just began to drag Draco towards the stairs, when Draco jumped up wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso and sending them both back into the couch. 

“Nooooooo,” Draco groans. “Pans and Bleeese are up in my room throwing chess bits at each other.”

“They're doing what?” 

Draco sighed dramatically as if what he said was not confusing at all and Harry is the drunk one. “Well, Pans and Blaise and I were playing strip chess.” Draco gestures down and Harry is faced with the fact that Draco is just wearing tight blue boxers that don’t leave much to the imagination. “And Pans won, which made Blaisey think she was cheating and now they are having a chess war.”

"Oh, of course, a chess war." Harry laughs.

Malfoy completely ignores him and proceeds to lay his head down in the center of Harry's chest, hand on the nape of his neck, and legs wrapped around his hips. "You know what Potter?"

"What?"

"You're pretty comfortable, I might have to keep you." Both of them look up at each other, and there is nothing else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on its way.


End file.
